


Project Qinterwatcher

by Azulet



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, Dubious Morality, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Meddling, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, No Smut, Other, Texting, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: The inhabitants of the dragons-as-humans household work together to get certain someones to realize they like each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have very little experience with group texts, so please let me know if I'm doing anything wrong!

_Deathbringer created_ _Group Chat_ IIL

 _Deathbringer has added_ Glory, Jambu, Tsunami, Riptide, Turtle, Peril, Sunny, Kinkajou, Starflight, Clay, Fatespeaker.

 **Glory:** What are you doing.

 **Deathbringer:** Creating a group chat.

_Glory has left IIL._

_Deathbringer has added Glory._

**Deathbringer:** WAIT

 **Deathbringer:** Please

 **Deathbringer:** Ahem

 **Deathbringer:** Hello everyone! I’ve created this group chat to discuss a serious issue in our house: Winter, Moonwatcher and Qibli.

 **Clay:** Why are they an issue?

 **Deathbringer:** Not them, individually, but the three of them.

 **Peril:** you mean how they’re pining for each other and it makes it really awkward whenever they’re in a room together?

 **Kinkajou:** I think it’s cute!

 **Turtle:** Wait

 **Turtle:** WHAT

 **Turtle:** Peril, you never thought to mention this to me?!

 **Peril:** I thought it was obvious

 **Glory:** Not that I’m agreeing with Peril, but it _is_ obvious. I don’t see why it’s an issue, though.

 **Clay:** Now that you point it out, I see it. That’s so cute how they’re quietly pining for each other.

 **Turtle:** *coughcough*

 **Peril:** SHUT UR FACE TURTLE

 **Riptide:** Why do we need a group chat to discuss _their_ relationship?

 **Jambu:** Because we’re going to do something about it! We are, aren’t we?

 **Deathbringer:** You betcha!

 **Fatespeaker:** This is going to be fun!

 **Starflight:** I’m concerned.

 **Starflight:** Also, we really shouldn’t be interfering.

 **Jambu:** DIE UNBELIEVER

 **Sunny:** Maybe we could talk to them individually and explain that there is an obvious tension? Perhaps they would be willing to discuss it.

 **Tsunami:** Or we could just lock them in a closet together

 **Starflight:** No!

 **Sunny:** No!

 **Peril:** sure

 **Peril:** I mean NO!

 **Turtle:** let’s _not_

 **Clay:** that’s not a good idea

 **Riptide:** That’s not how relationships work

 **Fatespeaker:** Yeah.

 **Glory:** Separate question: Why is this chat called IIL?

 **Deathbringer:** Idiots In Love.

 **Glory:** I see

 **Glory:** So what’s the plan?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathbringer needs to calm his face. Also, no one can stay on topic.

**Riptide:** I don’t see how we can subtly get the three of them into a romantic relationship.

**Deathbringer:** ExCuSe Me, Good sir, I am the MASTER of Sublte

**Deathbringer:** *Subtle

**Glory:** I think that speaks for itself.

**Deathbringer:** Y’all are mean. I’m leaving.

_Deathbringer has left IIL_

**Kinkajou:** DID HE

**Fatespeaker:** IS “y’all”

**Kinkajou:** THAT’S

**Fatespeaker:** CAN WE

**Peril:** Calm your faces, yeesh

**Turtle:** ??? “calm your faces”

_Deathbringer has joined IIL_

**Clay:** Guys, can we please focus?

**Peril:** YES. That is what I was SAYING.

**Starflight:** I would like the record to show that I don’t endorse this idea.

**Starflight:** However, if we must continue, I would suggest encouraging them – subtly – to do things as a group. Perhaps this will help them realize their feelings and allow them room for discussion.

**Deathbringer:** “Do things as a group”

**Glory:** DON’T

**Glory:** Don’t even THINK it

**Deathbringer:** See, this is why I left

**Sunny:** And yet came back.

**Jambu:** IIIIIII MISSED YOU!!!

**Deathbringer:** Finally, someone who APPRECIATES me!

**Clay:** Guys.

**Sunny:** I agree with Starflight. Maybe tonight when we’re watching TV we can get them to sit together?

**Tsunami:** We’ll just casually force them to sit together??? Won’t they notice?

**Riptide:** Well, they generally sit close together anyway. All we have to do is not sit between them.

**Glory:** Winter doesn’t always watch TV with the rest of us, though.

**Deathbringer:** We can lure him into joining him.

**Riptide:** Let’s start by not using the word “lure”

**Deathbringer:** Mmhh yes, perhaps that was not choice wording

**Riptide:** Mmhh. So who will coax him?

**Deathbringer:** AND YOU COMPLAIN OF MY USE OF LURE!

**Glory:** If he doesn’t join us, I’ll ask him.

**Kinkajou:** That’s a good idea! He seems to like you.

**Turtle:** “He seems to like you” is the most perfect way to describe Winter’s emotions

**Clay:** So: Everyone make room for Qibli and Winter and Moon to sit next to each other while watching TV tonight, and if Winter doesn’t join us, Glory can ask him.

**Deathbringer:** MWAHAHA!! MY PLAN IS COMING TO FRUITION!!

**Glory:** First, not your plan, our plan, second, if you keep using words like “fruition” and “lure”, I’m kicking you off the team.

**Deathbringer:** You can’t do that! I created the team!

**Glory:** Watch me.

**Jambu:** Oooh, be careful!

**Deathbringer:** Again; Y’all are mean. I’m leaving.

_Deathbringer has left IIL_

_Glory has added Deathbringer to IIL_

**Deathbringer:** What. The. Literal. Heck.

**Starflight:** “Literal heck”?

**Deathbringer:** No, “Literal. Heck.”

**Starflight:** Oh, well, in that case…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, no one is focusing, and Deathbringer needs to stop causing trouble.

**Deathbringer:** THE EAGLE HAS LANDED! I REPEAT: THE EAGLE HAS LANDED! ALPHA TEAM, INITIATE MANUEVER 1 FOR OPERATION IIL! THIS IS A CODE PINK!

**Turtle:** ?

**Deathbringer:** What?

**Turtle:** There is literally nothing in that sentence I understand.

**Deathbringer:** I don’t understand how you could not understand

**Peril:** Is this why my phone keeps beeping?

**Riptide:** I’m very tempted to turn off my notifications

**Peril:** We’re all sitting in the same room. We can TALK to each other.

**Deathbringer:** THIS IS A STEALTH OPERATION!

**Deathbringer:** Hello?

**Deathbringer:** Is anyone here?

**Deathbringer:** Hellllloooooooo?

**Deathbringer:** qerbgftky gb

**Deathbringer:** gredfbujkhfrhrgi8dyo5t683n4gfyj875yzsumr9wdjxm8q3uwsdlnuj5khnw4n!eqe

**Glory:** You have the approximate maturity of an eight-year-old

**Deathbringer:** I can’t believe you actually spelled out 8

**Glory:** That’s because I actually know how to spell (unlike SOME people)

**Deathbringer:** *cough* passive-aggressive *cough*

_Glory has removed Deathbringer from IIL_

**Jambu:** How did you even do that? Isn’t he the one who created this chat?

**Glory:** I know things

**Jambu:** I’m gonna go hide in the closet and hope my sister doesn’t kill anyone

**Tsunami:** EVERYONE STOP TEXTING! WE’RE WATCHING TV!!!

 

**Sunny:** Wow. That actually (somewhat) worked.

**Fatespeaker:** There was definitely some romantic tension

**Fatespeaker:** Which is a good thing

**Fatespeaker:** I think

**Deathbringer:** Moon and Winter have an intense, smoldering tension, Winter and Qibli have a snarky, flirty dynamic, and Qibli and Moon are friends-that-could-be-something-more.

**Jambu:** Wow. That was detailed.

**Deathbringer:** I’m an experienced professional in the area of romantic attraction

**Turtle:** ?? No you’re not

**Deathbringer:** Woah, OKAY, I see how this gonna be

**Turtle:** Um

**Deathbringer:** Don’t mess with me

**Peril:** Don’t mess with him

**Turtle:** I wasn’t trying to start anything

**Deathbringer:** What’s it to you?

**Peril:** What’s it to YOU?

**Tsunami:** This is hilarious

**Deathbringer:** This is for real

**Tsunami:** It’s really not

**Deathbringer:** You too? DON’T MESS WITH ME, BRO

**Peril:** I don’t see why this is your business

**Tsunami:** I could take you both, if I wanted

**Peril:** Oh really?

**Riptide:** Can we postpone this weird macho standoff for later?

**Glory:** Or never, that works too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for more match-making plans, or something else (character interaction/corny jokes/etc.), please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the lovely [diadema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diadema) for inspiration, and to my friend (you know who you are) for discussing the idea for this chapter with me!

**Kinkajou:** OKAY SO our next plan is…?

**Sunny:** Let’s up our movie game!

**Kinkajou:** Like how?

**Sunny:** Well, nothing’s better for a first date than a romantic movie, right?

**Kinkajou:** !!!!! yesyesyes

**Deathbringer:** I found one tomorrow. I’ll get tickets. Who’s coming?

**Glory:** I will

**Jambu:** Me too!

**Tsunami:** Sure, why not. It’ll be funny to watch them.

**Riptide:** Ditto

**Turtle:** Yeah, I’ll come

**Peril:** If everyone else is going, I’ll go

**Sunny:** Of course I’ll come!

**Kinkajou:** OBVIOUSLY

**Starflight:** I’ll go

**Clay:** I’ll come with you guys, of course

**Fatespeaker:** yessss

**Deathbringer:** Wow, okay, so everyone here + the three lovebirds

 

 

**Fatespeaker:** Ok, I’m sitting in the row behind them. It’s Winter on the left, Qibli in the middle, and Moon on the right.

**Deathbringer:** I can’t see them without blatantly turning around in my seat!!! This is AGONY!

**Tsunami:** Well that’s too bad for you, isn’t it?

**Deathbringer:** I’m very hurt

**Deathbringer:** Someone please tell me what’s going on

**Riptide:** From what I can see, they’re just sitting there.

**Jambu:** Since we only gave them one bucket of popcorn, Qibli’s holding it and the other two have to reach over to get popcorn.

**Deathbringer:** Ah, I can feel the tension building already

**Starflight:** Maybe we should try to keep our texting to a minimum since we’re in a movie theater?

**Sunny:** Yeah, I’ll shut my phone off once the movie starts

**Deathbringer:** But for now we can discuss their longing faces!

**Peril:** It’s a darkened movie theater, how are we supposed to see their faces, longing or otherwise?

**Riptide:** Peril’s right, I’d have to lean in front of them and turn the flash on for my camera.

**Kinkajou:** Ever so subtle

**Riptide:** Somehow, I think they might notice

**Fatespeaker:** About half way through the movie I plan to drop something down one of their shirts

**Clay:** Uh why?

**Fatespeaker:** That way when they itch at it they’ll invade the others personal space :)

**Glory:** That’s … genius, and slightly evil.

**Fatespeaker:** *evil laughter*

**Turtle:** I’m glad your not plotting against me

**Turtle:** *you’re

**Tsunami:** …that’s very presumptuous of you to assume we’re NOT

**Turtle:** Oh

**Turtle:** Oh no

**Turtle:** help me!

**Turtle:** I feel betrayed

**Tsunami:** Shhhh the movie’s starting

**Turtle:** I’M NOT FORGETTING THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for more match-making plans, or something else (character interaction/corny jokes/etc.), please let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To quote Riptide "This feels morally grey", and Clay dispenses wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is even reading this, but if you are, I'm back! I kinda forgot about this to be honest, but hopefully I'll be writing more soon

**Fatespeaker:** Okay okay make sure to squish them together as we leave the theater

 **Riptide:** This feels morally grey

 **Deathbringer:** Ssssshhhh

 **Riptide:** Alright then

 **Jambu:** Wait up Moon’s falling behing

 **Deathbringer:** Don’t worry, I’ll slow them down

 **Glory:** How?

 **Tsunami:** HOLY HECK

 **Starflight:** I think you’ve successfully slowed them down

 **Glory:** Please get off the floor now

 **Jambu:** You all good?

 **Deathbringer:** Got some movie theater floor dust on my coat

 **Fatespeaker:** Ew

 **Deathbringer:** But yeah I’m fine

 **Deathbringer:** Thanks babe

 **Jambu:** <3

 **Glory:** Ew.

 **Peril:** We should stop texting now. Winter’s looking at me suspicious-like

 **Tsunami:** I think that’s just his face

 **Turtle:** “suspicious-like”

 **Clay:** No, Peril’s right, he’s glaring at my phone

 **Deathbringer:** Signing off!!

 

 

 **Kinkajou:** Hello?

 **Kinkajou:** Anyone here?

 **Clay:** Me

 **Kinkajou:** hey

 **Kinkajou:** So I’m worried I’m being a terrible friend to moon and Qibli and winter by doing this

 **Kinkajou:** But also I know they all like each other

 **Kinkajou:** And I don’t want them to miss a potential relationship just because they’re emotionally constipated

 **Kinkajou:** Is that wrong of me? I’m messing with their relationship/s which is bad, but if I don’t they’ll probably never do anything

 **Kinkajou:** and even if it doesn’t work, I’d feel really bad if I didn’t do anything. None of them will do anything, so I feel that I should because theyre my friends and I want them to be happy

 **Clay:** That’s understandable. Messing with someone else’s relationship isn’t the greatest, but sometimes as friends we have to do something to stop our friends from making a bad decision (or ignoring a good one). Ultimately it’s up to you to decide if you think it’s worth going behind their backs to give them a chance at a potentially great relationship

 **Kinkajou:** Wow

 **Kinkajou:** much wisdom

 **Kinkajou:** thanks clay

 **Clay:** I’m glad I could help

 

 

 **Fatespeaker:** Guys?

 **Fatespeaker:** Wow, I missed a whole moral dilemma discussion

 **Deathbringer:** hey what’d I miss

 **Fatespeaker:** a lot apparently

 **Deathbringer:** pffft morals ammirite


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of posting this, I have written half of all Moon/Winter/Qibli fics. C'mon guys.

**Deathbringer:** Howdy fam

**Glory:** Please never say that again

**Deathbringer:** How you doin

**Glory:** No

**Fatespeaker:** Okay, so they’ve had their first secret date

**Starflight:** That was a date?

**Fatespeaker:** Obviously, they just didn’t realize it.

**Starflight:** I’m pretty sure that’s not how dates work

**Fatespeaker:** ANYWAY

**Fatespeaker:** What’s our next step?

**Sunny:** They need a chance to talk privately.

**Clay:** Maybe we can send them on an errand together? Or have them cook a meal?

**Riptide:** That might work

**Jambu:** Well we might want to wait just a bit to be stealthy

**Peril:** I don’t know much about stealthy but yeah

**Turtle:** This is very true, she doesn’t know much about stealthy

**Peril:** should I be insulted

**Turtle:** nah

**Peril:** Ok

**Tsunami:** We can make them do breakfast tomorrow

**Sunny:** I feel like you’re using this to get someone else to make you food

**Tsunami:** That’s exactly what I’m doing

**Glory:** Clay, are you okay with not making breakfast tomorrow?

**Clay:** Yeah, it’s totally fine

**Jambu:** You’re tjhe best Clay

**Clay:** thank you!!

**Kinkajou:** Do we have foodstuff for breakfast?

**Riptide:** Yeah, I went food shopping the other day

**Kinkajou:** Cool

**Deathbringer:** This operation needs a codename

**Deathbringer:** maybe EARLY MORNING LOVE

**Deathbringer:** or SWEETNESS

**Glory:** Counterargument: No.

**Turtle:** well said

**Tsunami:** how about we just call it breakfast

**Tsunami:** since they’re making breakfast

**Sunny:** I like that logic.

**Deathbringer:** OPERATION BREAKFAST IS A GO

**Glory:** You need to chill out

**Deathbringer:** How can I chill out when there’s romance to be planned

**Jambu:** This is true

**Jambu:** He loves romance movies

**Deathbringer:** 256T3srthsrPPPEGWRtdyjmHDZP9Zaerthjar

**Deathbringer:** JAMBU

**Deathbringer:** YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THAT

**Deathbringer:** IT’S A SECRET

**Deathbringer:** Betrayal

**Jambu:** Oops my mistake

**Jambu:** I must’ve been thinking of someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also now I kinda want to write Jambu & Deathbringer watching romance movies together


End file.
